Mobile devices are commonly used to determine a user's location and launch applications to help the user find desired locations. Health and fitness wearable devices are designed to track a user's activity and/or health-related attributes around the clock. Such activities and/or attributes include steps taken by the user using a pedometer, activity and context classification, heart rate, pace, calorie burn rate, etc. The wearable device monitors various vital information and reports them to the user. Typically, the user then uploads this information into a computer for various analysis. The same holds true in the case of mobile devices in that the information being reported to the user is often times utilized by the user for analysis or further determinations.
Upon receiving a report or displayed information, the user must manually manipulate or utilize the information. This is clearly limiting. Furthermore, using two independent monitoring devices does not allow for power consumption management.
There are currently systems that use a wearable device to communicate with a smart phone in transmitting information such as time, distance, and other similar user activities. However, the smart phone and the wearable device work independently of one another. This limits the type of information and usage of the system, among other disadvantages.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for improved monitoring of a user's activities while managing power consumption.